


Tactless

by ioverheardthis



Series: Regardless [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioverheardthis/pseuds/ioverheardthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>adj</em>.<br/>Lacking or exhibiting a lack of tact; bluntly inconsiderate or indiscreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactless

On this weeknight, Black Needle was the only bar in the Old Resident District occupied to this capacity. Of course, it was relatively slow for such a popular place being a Tuesday, but Black Needle was still up and coming - one day people would line up at the door on any day of the week.

As Mizuki poured the good-looking man in front of him another drink, he caught sight of Aoba standing a few yards away, eyeing the man at the crowded bar. Aoba appeared to be quite annoyed, but when he saw Mizuki, he winked and swaggered up to the bar. He worked his skinny body in the only available space between the burly man and a very pretty girl on the stool next to him, and ignoring the girl, leaned his upper body against the bar. Setting his colorful drink down and propping himself on an elbow, Aoba give the man a lecherous smile while dangling a hand tantalizingly close to his thigh.

Mizuki instantly glowered at the sight, trying to hear Aoba over the chatter of voices all around. He never knew Aoba to actually, for lack of a better definition, sleep around, but he was known for being very manipulative so some people assumed that meant he slept around. What he wanted from this man was a mystery; it certainly wasn’t sex, but if Aoba wasn’t careful, he could get into trouble. Mizuki’s protective instincts were always thrown for a loop around Aoba.

The man was grinning back at Aoba, checking him out in a painfully obvious way. Aoba was a gorgeous boy: heart-shaped face, sunshine eyes, long hair - the man would be crazy not to be, but the way he was looking at him like tasty treat made Mizuki sick.  
Only the tail end of their short conversation reached Mizuki’s ears when he made it back around the bar, and Aoba was asking the man if he wanted to “get out of here”. Mizuki halted in his tracks, wondering if maybe he was wrong about Aoba’s motives, but when the man stood up and Aoba sat down in his vacant seat, Mizuki almost laughed aloud. That’s the Aoba he knew so well.

“You said you wanted to leave,” Aoba said smugly.

The man looked confused for a moment before becoming slightly angry, but Mizuki jumped in just in time and offered to refill his drink, then pointed him to a seat the corner couch at the back. It took a bit of persuading, but since the man respected Mizuki, he left with a full cup. Mizuki rested against the bar in front of Aoba who was sipping his drink to hide his smile.

“I’ve seen you do a lot of mean shit,” Mizuki chuckled, close enough so he and Aoba could hear each other, “but that has to be the meanest thing you’ve ever pulled.”

That only served as something like a compliment in Aoba’s mind and he giggled into his drink.

Mizuki shook his head, astonished. “You’re going to get in trouble some day and I’m not going to be there to rescue you.”

Aoba appeared to bristle at that, but just slumped in his seat and rolled his eyes. “Been there, done that.” He went back to his drink.

“No. I mean serious trouble. Not a fight.”

Aoba frowned. “I can handle myself.”

“You think you could’ve handled yourself with that man if he drugged you?”

Aoba cocked an eyebrow before responding, “you would’ve seen,” over the lip of his glass and then downing it.

Mizuki sighed. “But what if I didn’t?”

“No ‘what if’ because you would have.”

“...You’re impossible.”

“You just don’t want me to cause trouble here.”

“No need to worry about that. I won’t let you.”

Aoba stuck out his tongue, but dropped it. “You should just reserve this seat for me. You trying to ignore me?”

Mizuki propped his elbows on the bar, grinning. “And if I am?”

“I’ll go somewhere else,” Aoba replied, his well-known haughty expression in place.

“How you gonna get in?”

Aoba didn’t have an immediate come-back, but that mischievous grin spread across his lips once more. “If the owner is cute, I’ll get in.”

“Hmph. Didn’t take you as that type, Aoba,” Mizuki said jokingly while praying that it was indeed a joke.

Eyes already wide, Aoba raised his eyebrows. “What? As a prostitute?” His smile turned to a playful one, tongue on his canine tooth. He rested his arms a few inches from Mizuki’s on the bar. “I’d make a cute prostitute, and you know it.”

It was Mizuki’s turn to roll his eyes. “I didn’t say you wouldn’t.” Playful banter aside, he pointed his finger and added sternly, “don’t get any ideas.”

“I won’t if you refill this!” Aoba said, tapping his glass against Mizuki's arm. "Literally."

“I think maybe you just need some coffee instead.” Aoba was starting to get a familiar gleam in his eyes, and Mizuki didn't need him causing fights or getting hurt.

Aoba furrowed his eyebrows. “You can make coffee here?”

“No, but I can up in my apartment.”

Looking impressed, Aoba laughed. “Wow. _That_ was smooth.”

“Not if I was actually hitting on you,” Mizuki admitted.

“Hn. Yeah, I bet you get all flustered and red trying to flirt, huh?” Laughing again at his friend’s expression, Aoba added, “you lead the best Rib team on the island and yet you are such a dork.”

Straightening up, Mizuki mustered up his most offended look, nodding and running his tongue over his teeth. “Okay. My pride is a little wounded, but the offer still stands.” He checked the time on his coil and dropped the phony expression to smile at his friend. “My shift ends in like, seven minutes.”

Aoba snorted, picking at his nails. “Convenient.”

“You going home tonight?”

“Nope.”

“You can crash with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 in my MizuSly/MizuAo series, _Regardless_. I think that's such a sweet word to describe Mizuki and Aoba's relationship. Regardless that Aoba never joined Dry Juice, or that he played Rhyme, or that he failed with Scrap (and many other things), he and Mizuki are friends.   
>  Part 2 will be posted soon.


End file.
